


Mischief Foiled

by Sarcasmcat



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo's plans for a day of adventure with his cousins are foiled when his parents step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Foiled

“FRODO!”

Frodo giggles and ducks behind the throne, clapping a hand over his mouth as Fíli and Kíli press close. He’s escaped his tutor for the day, with his cousins’ help and now he just had to avoid his parents until his lessons were done for the day.

There’s a shuffling of feet and he can hear his da coming closer. Fíli and Kíli move even closer until they’ve practically smashed him against the stone and he can’t help but giggle again.

“Quiet Frodo or we’ll be found.”

Frodo nods and peers around the edge of the throne. His da is looking around the massive room, hands tucked into the pockets of his waistcoat, back to the throne. He quickly jerks back when his da turns and nestles against Fíli. If they wait long enough his da will leave and they’ll be free to slip out and head into the lower levels of Erebor to spend the day exploring.

Suddenly there’s another set of footsteps, heavy boots with a faint stutter and Frodo sighs, knowing that any hope of adventure is gone.

“Frodo.” 

His father’s voice echoes around the cavern and Frodo knows they’ve been caught. He wriggles out from between his cousins and slips around the throne, rubbing at a dirty patch on his tunic. His father is standing with his da, one hand resting on his shoulder.

“Fíli, Kíli.” 

They emerge from behind the throne, looking ashamed at having been found out. Moving past Frodo they bow to Thorin and gently tug at Bilbo’s sleeve before disappearing, leaving them alone.

Frodo watches as his father climbs the stairs, leaning on his da. He knows his father suffered an injury before he was born, has seen the long gnarl of scar that runs down his leg, leaving him with a limp and making it difficult to walk some days.

Thorin sinks into the throne with Bilbo at his side and pats his knee. “Frodo.”

Frodo scrambles onto his father’s lap and leans back against his chest.

“You are causing Balin no little bit of trouble little one. I hear this is the third time you’ve disappeared this week.”

Frowning Frodo touches his fingers to one of the silver beads that is bright against Thorin’s dark tunic. “Balin is borin, and Fíli and Kíli promised to take me to the lower levels.”

Thorin laughs and looks up at Bilbo. “Are you quite sure he is your child Master Baggins? I refuse to believe a child of yours would find history boring.”

Bilbo smiles and runs his fingers through Frodo’s curls. “Unless my time with a swollen stomach was all a dream, yes.”

Thorin tugs at the silver bead braided in Frodo’s hair. “And as for your cousins, you are not to go anywhere until you are done with your lessons and Balin says you may go. Do you understand?”

Frodo nods as he plays with the bead in his father’s hair. “Yes father.”

“Good.” Easing Frodo to the floor Thorin stands, his face twisting in pain. He smiles reassuringly at Bilbo who looks worried, a hand on his bicep. “I am fine. Now, let us go find something for lunch.”


End file.
